


Alcide, You are Insatiable

by Spencebox



Series: Meant To Be [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), True Blood
Genre: Eric is married to Sookie, Horny Werewolves, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcide has worn stiles out. Too much freakin sex. Stiles needs a break and he has a really freaking amazingly stupid plan to get him some free time away from his ultra horny wolf. And of course Stiles didn't think this plan through. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcide, You are Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and Review but please don't flame.

ONE-SHOT  
Stiles S. /Alcide H

Stiles POV  
Alcide is insatiable. 

He is horny every ten seconds. I get that he’s a werewolf but a guy needs a break.   
Every second he’s like “ you smell fucking delicious”. The next second, he does this deep growling noise and then he’s bending me over the counter and fucking me unconscious. Right now, my thighs are covered in bite marks and hickeys and neck looks like a dog mauled it. And since were in the Deep South, Louisiana, it was hotter than Lucifer’s living room. 

Unfortunately, I couldn’t wear shorts or V-Necks because then someone would think Alcide is abusing me. And the thing is…. this isn’t the worst thing that’s happened. The worst was last years mating season. I couldn’t leave the bed or even the bedroom. He crossed a line when he said I couldn’t use the bathroom by myself

So instead of trying to talk him out of being so possessive and werewolf-y, I instead bought a shit ton of sleeping pills, and mixed it in his coffee so I could sneak out of the house for a few hours so I could tell my boss, Sam Merlotte, that Alcide was in a mating stage type of thing. Sam would probably understand since he’s a shifter and all. The only thing I’m worrying about is if Alcide wakes up before I get home.

 

Now that my plan is in motion and Alcide is knocked out in bed, cuddled up to a pillow that smells like me, it’s time for me to head to Merlottes.

After sneaking out of the house, I took my Jeep and drove out. Once I reached Merlottes, I headed inside, looking around for Sam.

“ Hey Sookie, you seen Sam around anywhere? I need to talk to him.” I said, while still continuously looking around for Sam. I see Tara and Lafayette at the bar, drinking and dancing.

“ Sure Stiles. He’s in his office. I don’t think he’s busy or anything. But make sure to knock.”  
Sookie says but I barely hear the last part of her sentence.   
I have no time to waste.  
Alcide could wake up any minute. With his high ass temperature body and all, his body heat might burn through the sleeping pills super fast. Maybe I should have thought this plan through better.

I knock on Sam’s door and wait for him to answer.

“ Come in Stiles.” Sam says in an angry tone. 

What have I done to make him mad?

 

“ It seems a certain someone left their mate not to happy. Do you know who just called here Stiles? Hysterical and really pissed?” Sam glares as he speaks.

“ You mom?” I say as I inch myself towards his office door.

“ It was Alcide Stiles. He said you drugged him and left while he was unconscious. You are extremely lucky that I don’t call him right now and tell him that you’re here. Instead you’re going to stand right there and explain to me why you did this stupid stunt. Did you want to make Alcide mad at you? Has he been hurting you in any way? Physically? Sexually?” Sam asked hesitantly.

“ Sam why would Alcide hurt me? And like that big ape would ever hurt me. I just needed some fresh air. He has kept me locked in our room for weeks. I haven’t been here for work since last Monday. And my ass hurts so much. And my thighs can’t take anymore bite marks.”

“ I really didn’t need to know that Stiles. But anyway, you can’t go running off like that Stiles. You really scared Alcide. If you need space, you have to tell him. Not just go running off. Now I think it would be best if you were to go home and show a certain angry wolf that you’re sorry. Can I trust that you’ll go home and not to somewhere stupid like a vampire bar?” Sam said with a stern look.

 

“ Sure Sam. Thanks for the little pep talk. I’ll make sure to have a long talk with Alcide.” I say as I walk out of his office and to my Jeep. Stupid Sam couldn’t just be nice and let me chill in his office for a little bit. Well since he said I shouldn’t go to a vampire bar, it means I must go chill at a vampire bar. Unfortunately, Fangtasia in Shreveport was the only vampire bar for miles.

So it seems Shreveport is really far from Bon Temps, I took me an hour to get to Fangtasia. And I reached a total of seventeen phone calls from Alcide and eight from Sam. And shockingly one from Sookie. I listened to Alcide’s voice mails and they were all very angry and horny. He threatened to tie me to the bed with handcuffs if I didn’t come home this instant. Well too damn bad Alcide. Maybe I should at least call him to tell him I’m not dead somewhere in a ditch. Or worse, in his eyes, with another man.

I pulled over, took out my phone and called our house number.

“Hello?” Damn, Alcide sounded mad.

“ Hey Alcide I’m calling to say that I’m fine and-“

“ WHERE ARE YOU STILES!? HOW DARE YOU DRUG ME AND LEAVE? WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU’RE GONNA GET IT SO BAD YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO WALK FOR WEEKS!” Alcide screamed into the phone.

“ This is what I’m taking about Alcide. I haven’t been outside since I left you a few hours ago. I need space and air. I love you but I can’t keep up with your insane stamina. I’ll be back in a few hours. Don’t wait up!” I say as I hang up the phone before he can yell at me.

I pull into the parking lot of Fangtasia and walk to the front door.

This blonde vampire chick at the door, the bouncer, looked really freakin bored. When I got to her, she asked for my ID.

“ I don’t think your old enough to be here sweetie.” She said with a smirk.

“ Please? I won’t do anything stupid.” I say smiling widely.

She makes a weird thinking face and hands me back my ID.

“ I’ll be watching you sweetie. You’re in my vault.” She says and taps her head. She lifts the rope in front of the door and lets me in.

Yesssss.

I’m a master at sneaking into bars.

Fangtasia is fucking weird. Fangbangers in every corner and vampires on every stripper pole. But the weirdest thing was this tall blonde dude who was sitting in a freaking throne on the stage thingy.

I walk to the bar and order a scotch on the rocks. The bartender gives me a creepy suspicious look but makes my drink anyway. As he makes my drink, I turn around to look to see if there are any attractive men here. Not that I would ever cheat on Alcide, I just that want someone to chill with. As I look around, I catch the blonde vampire on the stage staring at me. He lifts two fingers, points them at me and flicks them towards himself. Who the fuck does he think he is? The freaking pope? Ugh.

I turned my back to him and sipped my drink. Damn. Scotch is strong. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was greeted by the sight of the bouncer.

“ My master has summoned you, and it would be best if you went to him. It seems he has heard something about you and would like to speak to you about it in his office.” 

Bouncer lady said as she grabbed my forearm and dragged me to the back of the bar. She dragged me into his office, sat me in the chair and zoomed out really fast. I got out of the chair in front of the desk and went and sat in the chair behind the desk.

“ So Stiles, my wife Sookie told me some very interesting information about you. It seems Alcide Herveaux is running around Louisiana looking for you. You are the one he is looking for right?” The tall blonde dude asked.

“ I don’t know this Stiles guy. He sounds pretty cool. But my name is Jefferey. Good luck in finding this stiles guy.”

I say as I get up out of his chair. He zooms over to me and pushes me back into the chair. He pushes his nose in so our noses are touching.

“ Do not lie to me Stiles. Now it seems Sookie expects me to take you home before your werewolf tears up my bar looking for you.” Blonde dude snarls in my face.

“ What’s your name?” I ask hesitantly.

“ I am Eric Northman. Now it’s time for you to get home.” He says as he stands up to his full height. He grabs my arm, pulls me towards his chest and zooms us out to the front of the bar where the bouncer is.

“ Pam, I have to return something to their owner. I will return shortly. Keep the crowd entertained. Do not disappoint me.” Eric says with a stern glare. He runs me to my jeep, throws me in the passenger side and gets in the driver side. He starts the car and pulls out of the Fangtasia parking lot.

The car ride was pretty awkward. He refused to talk to me.  
Rude.

When we pulled into our driveway, I tried to make a break for it but Eric was too fast.

Before I knew it, I was at the front door. I knew what would happen if I went inside and I was not prepared.

Eric’s long finger went over my shoulder and pressed the doorbell.

The silence was excruciating.

The door was ripped open and a very angry werewolf took up the whole doorway. Alcide looked me up and down, growled a very angry growl and pulled me towards his very hot and may I say gorgeous chest.

“ Thank you for bringing him home Northman.” Alcide more so growled than said.

“ No problem Alcide, it was my pleasure. I’d keep him on a leash if I were you, someone else might take him if your back is turned.” Eric winked and ran off into the night.

“ Now I know you’re mad at me Alcide.”  
“ Mad? You think I’m mad Stiles? I’m fucking pissed! Why did you leave? Do you hate our relationship that much that you had to drug me and leave me? I love you Stiles! Don’t you understand how much you worried me?” Alcide screamed at me, shaking me by my arms. I didn’t know the big lug cared that much.

I burrowed myself into his chest and wrapped my arms around his huge shoulders.

“ Alcide, You are the love of my life. I would NEVER deliberately hurt you in anyway. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I never want it to end. The only reason I left is that you were wearing me out. I couldn’t take the constant sex. I know you can’t help it but I needed a break. And now that I got it, we can continue were we left off”.

I lean up till I’m on my tippy toes and give Alcide a big kiss on the lips.

“ Don’t *kiss on lips* ever *kiss on cheek* scare * kiss on tip of ear* me like that *kiss on neck* again.” Alcide said in between kisses. His hands slowly traveled to down south to my backside. He grabbed my ass in his large hands and lifted me up, forcing me to put my legs around his waits.

“ What do you plan to do to me Alcide?”

“ I plan to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before. And to get this damn vampire and shifter smell of you. The only person you’re allowed to smell like is me.” Alcide said as he ripped off my shirt.

“ Alcide, you are insatiable.”


End file.
